The Messenger
by Nelliel-Ni
Summary: She knew she would eventually leave. But this time it was with a purpose. AU


**This is the first side-story to my other work 'The Samurai King's Bride'. **

**You don't have to read it if you don't want to.**

**You know I would adore you if you read the complete series and reviewed but that's up to you!**

* * *

She sat up abruptly when she heard a scream tear through the hallways. Her uneven hair framed her face wildly as she tried to catch her breath. Another nightmare had made itself know as she went to sleep last night. Her master's lair was always bloody. She was used to the killings, the tortures and the rapes.

But lately her master had become more obsessed with his hobbies. He collected newborn babies and young children. He fed them, let them grow for a few months and then he would experiment on them. Like some sick bastard. She didn't like it at all. Putting her glasses on her nose she decided it was time to rise. The small window her equally small room offered showed that the sun hadn't come up yet. It was early even for her.

Suddenly hungry she dressed, put on her sandals and headed straight to the kitchen. Fixing herself a small helping of rice, since the cook was still asleep, she took a stroll down to her master's chambers to ask for a chore or something to do. Finally reaching his study she quickly finished her meal before taking a step forward. Just as she was about to knock a faint conversation coming from the inside of the room caught her attention.

Eavesdropping is wrong, she knew. But then a word stopped her from moving. King. King who? She leaned closer to the door.

"I told you, Kabuto, we will attack Konoha in five moon's time. Since Kizashi died I am going to take Mebuki all for myself. She will carry my offsprings and when she can't do it anymore she will be my slave for as long as I want."

"What if someone interferes Orochimaru-sama?"

"I will take prisoners of course but I will destroy Konoha and it's protectors as planned. If you want to I can give you Mebuki's daughter so you can play too."

"Why I'd be delighted master." A sickening laugh was heard and she decided she heard enough. She hastily made her way to her room and contemplated on her options. She never really liked Kabuto though there was a time she had a crush on him but now he could die for all she cared. She always loved her master and was loyal to him but she was always second. 'You are my princess', he had told her. She didn't feel like one at all. She felt nothing but anger and sometimes pain when he hit her.

Until last week things were normal, as normal as they could be, but things changed when he brought in the children. From that moment on she decided she would leave on the first chance given. Which happened to be now. Konoha's princess came to her mind. She had always liked the princess. She was pretty, smart and strong. It still was one of her dreams to become like her.

A knock interrupted her thoughts and a soft 'come in' left her lips. Her guard, Juugo, walked in and bowed.

"Karin-san, the master is expecting you." She felt herself nod. The guard turned around but stopped on the door. "Are you alright Karin-san? You look very pale." The man said a look of concern etched on his features.

"Juugo, can I ask you a question?" She looked at the older man. "What's the number of Konoha's population?"

"It has to be around four times the population of Otto. Why do you ask?" At the sound of the number Karin's skin went deathly pale and she felt as if she was about to vomit. A hand instinctively went to her mouth. So many people dead and all of this for a sick snake. Worried, Juugo approached her and knelt down at the edge of the bed to be at eye level with her.

Drawing a shaky breath in she looked directly into the man's orange eyes praying he wouldn't notice the tears that were slowly forming. "Juugo, I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"I want you to meet up with me here, in my room, once I'm done with my orders for the day. Can you do this for me?" Juugo didn't usually do favors but a mist in her red eyes and her pale face changed his mind quickly. He had never seen Karin so full of emotion. Something was wrong. He muttered his consent and exited her room.

Some hours later Karin was pacing nervously in her room waiting for Juugo. He entered and took a seat on her desk.

"I have decided to go to Konoha." Shocked Juugo looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. "I need you to protect me. I can't explain my reasons yet but trust me they are fairly grave. I will begin my journey tonight, when everyone is asleep. If you can't, I will go alone. It is up to you to decide. If you'd like to join me you know where to find me. If not just don't rat me out to the snake." The last word came out with so much malice it scared him a little. "I will leave you to decide, you are dismissed." Albeit confused he followed her orders.

Sitting on his own cell bed he though about what she told him. He had never seen the woman cry of sorrow. He'd never seen her cry period. Heck the only emotion she showed was anger and sometimes not even that. Her reason had better be the best. And then he remember how she had called their master. A snake. She had called him a snake with malice lacing her voice.

He was sure the woman loathed her master. He was loyal to Orochimaru but damn it he couldn't leave Karin alone. She is so small and she can't defend herself very well. What was that about Konoha anyway? Kami-sama help him he was going with her.

* * *

Karin wasted no time to pack her belongings when Juugo left. When finished she drew a long relaxing bath knowing that once she started her journey it would be a while since she had another. She raided the kitchen when the cook went into town to buy supplies and stuffed the food into her bag. Her bag was nothing but a travelling backpack but it held. Her things weren't much.

Before she knew it, it was two in the afternoon. Eating time. Coming back with her stomach full she decided on a couple of hours of training and the rest she would sleep until the time came. At ten in the evening the lair was quiet. A soft, barely hearable, knock was on her door. She opened the door only to see Juugo standing there.

"I will come with you." Karin let out a sigh of relief and a small smile made it's way to her lips.

"Thank you Juugo. We are leaving at midnight. Be at the west gate." And then, quietly she locked her door and prayed for those two hours to pass quickly.

Standing on the west gate, a black cloak around her small form, she watched as the big man made his way to her. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Instantly alert, Juugo shielded her from the man in front of them. He was leaning, quite casually, on the big gate. His milky hair barely touched his shoulders and his violet eyes looked at them with amusement. Juugo noticed the big sword on his back. It took enormous physical strength just to lift it.

"Suigetsu." the hiss that left her lips was threatening.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. It's the princess and her bodyguard." He said mockingly.

"I don't have time for your shit, fish-face. Get out of our way." A white eyebrow stood in defiance.

"Or else?"

"I am your superior. Don't make me use my influence on you."

"Alright, alright don't get so pissy." She passed him and out of the gate to the vast expanses of dead land.

She gasped.

The last time she was out here there was a lush forest. Now even the roots were burned. Noticing that her face paled again from the sight Juugo reached out to catch her when she fainted. Only he was beaten by Suigetsu.

She had fainted. Karin, one of the most emotionally controlled women he had ever seen, had fainted. He frowned as he held her in his arms. Regaining her senses she realized someone was holding her.

Hastily she sat up only to bump into said someone's head. Cursing she rubbed her forehead and looked at the person she had bumped at. Her own red irises focused on violet and her face flamed up to the roots of her hair. Luckily it was dark so she sat up, gave a light tug at Juugo's sleeve as a sign to leave and exited the palace for the first time in twelve years.

They had been walking for a while now, she knew. She also knew that Suigetsu was following them, not far behind. Reaching the border to the tea country they entered a big bamboo forest. Arriving at a small clearing she nodded to Juugo. While waiting she made a small fire. She tossed some wood on it and took an apple.

"Found him." Turning she glared at the shorter man, her arms crossed below her chest.

"Well?" Irritation flowed freely from her words.

"Well what?" Oh, he was enjoying this. It had been a while since he had been in a fight with her.

"You have been following us. Why?" Juugo questioned. Suigetsu frowned at the interruption.

"I am curious as to where you are going." Karin sighed in frustration.

"Go back. Give me my sleeping bag, Juugo." Suigetsu just stared at her, dumbfounded. She had never spoken to him with such indifference. What was wrong with the woman? He quickly grabbed her arm and told the big man he wanted to talk to her. Sensing his need she reassured the other man.

"We won't be long, just go to sleep." Taking her away from the clearing he backed her onto a thick bamboo stick and slammed his hands beside her head.

"Where are you going?" His voice held anger but his eyes had a flicker of concern in their depths. Since did he care about her?

"If I tell you, you will have to promise me that you will come with us. Or else I can't tell you a thing." He could see the determination in her eyes. She was willing to tell him. She trusted him. At the realization his ears warmed and reddened. Thankfully they were hidden by his hair. He didn't care that he had to leave the snake's lair. He never liked the bastard anyway.

"I will go with you." Her pretty, red eyes softened and her heart warmed. Did she really feel happy that Suigetsu was coming with them? She looked up at his handsome face. She did! My god, she was happy he would be beside her in this difficult journey. Suddenly she felt something wet on her cheek and she vaguely realized that she was crying.

For a split second he did nothing but stare but then he pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back while she cried. Fisting her hands on his shirt she broke down and poured out what had happened.

When she finished her tears were still running but his embrace and the hands on her back were very warm. Craning up her neck to see his reaction, a hand made contact with her cheek. It reddened in response and her eyes were still moistened. Parting her lips, he was painfully aware of the fact that they were soft and inviting.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wha-" He silenced her with his lips. Recovering quickly she pressed back and closed her eyes. Her hands, once fisting his shirt, were now gripping his hair. It was soft, warm and everything she would've thought as heaven. One of his hands made it's way to the small of her back and the other joined it not long after. His kisses turned hungry, demanding. She felt something wet slide on her lips and she instinctively opened her mouth. '_His tongue_!' A small sound escaped from her throat and he broke off. His forehead rested on hers and their gazes locked.

"Are we going to.. y-you know?" Her face and neck burned and she was stuttering. Since when did she turn into such a sap?

"Not if you don't want to." '_But I _do_ want to._' She didn't say it. They had plenty of time after she completed her own special mission.

He saw her barely suppress a yawn. Smirking he kissed her nose.

"Let's go back. We need sleep."

"Okay." Arriving at the small clearing he adjusted the sleeping bag so that it fit both of them. Flopping down on it he opened his arms, inviting her to his embrace. Hesitantly she joined him, and snuggled closer to him. The rhythmic rise and fall of her chest informed him that she had fallen asleep. Laying a kiss on top of her head, he too drifted to sleep, images of red hair and eyes flooding his dreams.

* * *

When morning came they hastily tidied up. From then on they took just enough breaks to recharge themselves and sometimes take short baths. Finally they reached the huge gates of Konoha.

"Halt. State your business." Karin stepped forward.

"I have an emergency message for the princess."

"You'll be escorted by samurai. One wrong move and you'll die."

"Just take me to her." She knew Juugo and Suigetsu had hidden themselves some meters away. Two beefy guys grabbed her arms and led her inside the town. Halfway through one of them decided to grope her breast.

"Hey, cut that off." Thankfully the other listened to him. She saw the princess's pink hair and her heart twitched with hope. Just then the guy who harassed her grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled it back. The other released her and she fought like a wildcat. She felt herself spitting at him. He slapped her cheek and she let out a cry of pain.

"Let her go." The voice was calm but held authority. She turned her head and saw the princess. The man let go and was quickly taken away. Remembering her mission she bowed her head at the princess.

"Sakura-sama, my name is Karin. I have come to deliver a message. Can I speak to you or the king privately?" She saw the tall man beside her. He looked threatening.

"Sasuke-kun you're scaring her." The man just grunted.

"What is this message about Karin?"

"It's about Sound." The man's head whipped around and the princess's eyes widened. Nodding to him Sakura turned to her.

"Follow me, Karin." The princess led her through a series of hallways and she could still feel the man following them. They entered in what seemed to be a small living room. A man with silver hair came in. "Kakashi-san, great timing. Could you fetch Naruto for me?"

"Hai." Seconds later a tall blond slid close the door and sat on the tatami.

"Speak." He was quite intimidating and the fact that the dark haired man was also staring at her didn't help.

"Orochimaru is planning to attack Konoha in three months. He is building an army. His army doesn't consist of men. His army is full of monsters. Mutated and tortured, enraged and ready to strike without remorse." Her voice wavered at the next sentence.

"He brings in babies and little children and he-he experiments on them. He is planning to do this to Konoha too. He said he will take Mebuki-sama and Sakura-sama as his slaves I-I couldn't bear to hear more." When she broke down someone was hugging her. She buried her face in the crook of their neck and cried.

"It's alright. Nobody is going to get hurt." Shocked at the voice she looked up and stared directly into her lover's eyes. She flung herself at him and hugged him fiercely. Returning the hug, he chuckled at her antics. "Miss me?" He breathed at her neck, nuzzling it softly. She playfully hit his arm.

"Why should we believe you?" The same voice as before broke their little reunion. Karin didn't know what to tell them. Thankfully Suigetsu stepped up to the plate.

"Karin accidentally overheard the conversation she just told you. After that she, myself and our close friend Juugo escaped the lair. We travelled days to come here. We are are runaways, sire. Orochimaru experimented on us and we can show you. I mean no offence but we just want you to trust us." All gazes softened somewhat but the eye of the chief remained unyielding.

"Fine, I shall give you a chance. But if anything happ-"

"Enough, Naruto." Sakura gave him a berating glance. "Now, you can leave. Thank you for your contribution. A guard will escort you to a place where you can stay. He shall give you special permission to start a job." Two pairs of eyes widened and the duo bowed deeply thanking them over and over while exiting.

Taking her hand, he led her through the bustling streets. In a bold move, she laced her hand with his.

* * *

**For some reason I just love SuiKa.**

**And the lack of fics is just off-putting. Especially the M rated ones. **

**But this is T. **

**Tell me if I should write more in their fandom!**


End file.
